La nueva vida de Isabella Swan
by Jared Bronte
Summary: El atractivo vampiro Edward Cullen se encuentra con el amor de su vida, esta vez en otra época, ¿será que siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos?
1. Capitulo1:La nueva vida de Isabella Swan

La otra realidad

*Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer*

Muy lejos de aquí escuché el ruido de los autos en la carretera y el sonido de succión de un siervo bebiendo de un río. El aire sopló y trajo consigo un miasma peligrosamente delicioso de unos jóvenes enamorados que jugueteaban en el bosque a varios kilómetros. Podía sentir el palpitar de su sangre en la yugular, llamándome. Si el olor me parecía fascinante el sonido sólo lo hacía más insoportable, era como una melodía con un efecto hipnótico.

Levanté el rostro y me encontré con un par de ojos curiosos; en ellos refulgía un brillo frenético. La luz de la luna llena le daba un aspecto sombrío a su rostro. Me concentré en su suave caricia, en el sutil bamboleó de sus dedos recorriendo la superficie desnuda de mi antebrazo.

—¿Podemos irnos si quieres?

Su labio inferior se curvó en una sonrisa franca.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré acariciándole el rostro. Él cerró los ojos.

—Creí que esto cambiaria pero sigues siendo mi Bella.

Suspiró.

Hace años que no visitábamos el prado. Este lugar mágico en el que habíamos llegado por primera vez ya hace tanto tiempo; Forks sólo era bosque en esa época y yo no me mudé aquí hasta después, cuando los prominentes árboles cubiertos de musgos y los helechos fueron remplazados por ruido y contaminación. La vegetación había respetado el terreno, seguía casi igual, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en el pasado, el maravilloso pasado de mi vida humana….

En la Italia renacentista mi familia era de las pocas que podían vivir del arte. Lamentablemente muchas de las obras anónimas de mi madre fueron consumidas en la hoguera de las vanidades.

Aunque la transformación involuntaria a mi nueva vida fue demasiado violenta existe un recuerdo que se rehúsa a desaparecer, como si hubiera tomado vida desde aquel momento.

Eran cerca de las doce, traía puesto un vestido de seda sin mangas y un par de pendientes que mi padre había mandado de Florencia especialmente para mí. Ondulé varias veces el vestido sobre el piso de madera de mi habitación, regodeándome con mi reflejo en el gigantesco espejo ovalado. Me gustaba como el vestido resaltaba mi color de piel.

De pronto, y Aún sumergida en mi vanidad, la marcha de las filas militares se escuchó afuera. Me acerqué al balcón y corrí las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo; asomé un poco el rostro: era inapropiado que una señorita espiar a los soldados. En cuanto mi vista se posó afuera lo vi, siendo inmortal todavía recuerdo la intensidad de la tremenda fuerza de atracción que me provocó no despegar la mirada al verlo por primera vez. Él Iba al frente, en ese momento no entendí por qué su rostro se parecía más al de una pintura y su cuerpo, fiel a la perfección de la obra de algún escultor de la época. Me asustó ver tanta belleza acumulada en una persona, era irreal. Su piel parecía refulgir, como si los rayos platinados de la luna fueran visibles atreves de su cuerpo. Me aparté del balcón, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Hice un hincapié en no volver a asomarme pero fue irresistible.

Los soldados se había esparcido por grupos de tres, y él estaba ahí, de frente a mi habitación. No supe qué hacer cuando sus ojos como la noche se posaron en mí, atravesando mi Ser con su poderosa insistencia. Él parecía no estarla pasándola bien, aunque en su mirada había una extraña fascinación. Fijé la mirada como pude en el suelo y fui retirándome del balcón lentamente.

La noche pasó. Y él seguía ahí, parado en medio de la calle custodiándome: podía sentir su presencia.

Al despertar de nuevo asomé la cabeza por la ventana. Percibí el desasosiego en mi cuerpo en cuanto me di cuenta que se había ido. Todavía conservaba esperanzas en cuanto salí a dar mi paseo matutino. Mientras avanzaba en el coche me preparaba mentalmente para voltear en cuanto escuchara la marcha de los soldados. En mi mente sólo recreaba el sonido, e intentaba recordar lo mejor posible los detalles de su rostro pero sólo lograba crear un recuerdo opaco e imperfecto. Me resigné y me dije que todo había sido una jugarreta cruel de mi mente. Fui enumerando los puntos importantes de nuestro encuentro y cada vez se parecía más a una alucinación.

Volví a sentir el desasosiego, esta vez con más intensidad, al demostrarme que había imaginado lo de aquella noche.

Un día soleado, después de mi lectura decidí recorrer los vastos jardines. Ya comenzaba a alarmarme despertar cada noche, durante semanas, sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos; la respuesta se manifestó cuando —en una de esas noches de tormenta —desperté en el alfil de la ventana del balcón.

Me senté en una de las bancas de fierro forjado que estaban alrededor de la fuente de los querubines. Fui allí cuando escuché el sonido de mi condenación. Alguien había gritado desde algún lugar del bosque que rodeaba las praderas de mi hogar. Mi pulso se disparó y volteé buscando al jardinero, al chofer, a cualquiera. Nada. Todo estaba peligrosamente silencioso.

Me armé de valor, porque de alguna manera me sentía obligada a ir, como si todo estuviera predestinado. Caminé entre las zarzas levantándome el vestido. Agudizando el oído para correr en cuanto escuchara algún sonido anormal.

Entonces lo vi. Su cuerpo estaba agazapado, sus manos estaban aferradas de manera posesiva y violenta alrededor del cuerpo de Marianne, la ama de llaves. No era la escena sangrienta lo que me asustaba, era que me sentía complacida de volver a verlo. Deseaba correr pero la felicidad que sentía al volver a ver a aquel Ser perfecto y diabólico no me lo permitía.

Él levantó el rostro en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Un hilo de sangre recorría su mentón, contratando con su piel blanca como la luna de manera perturbadora. El se acercó a mí, con las manos arqueadas y una sonrisa aterradora. En sus ojos negros percibí un brillo frenético y peligroso. Quería correr, eso era lo normal pero, tenerlo tan cerca me había impactado tanto que mi corazón peligraba con pararse en cualquier momento.

—Bella —susurró él.

Sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre. De manera instintiva mi mano se movió en su dirección, dispuesta a tocarlo. _No me importa el precio que tengo que pagar _—pensé llena de contrariedad al observar los ojos vidriosos de la ama de llaves. Estos parecían observar en mi dirección, intentando alertarme. Era imposible cuando mis deseos son más fuertes que el miedo a perder la vida.

Yo lo sabía: me lo decía el cuerpo inerte de Marianne: él era peligroso, mortal, y no me importaba.

Conforme el avanzaba los rayos de sol que se filtraban de las compas de los árboles estallaban en su piel en millones de diamantes. Este era un nuevo descubrimiento, jamás había visto que el sol causara un efecto así. Otro rayo de sol, entonces comprendí que era su piel la que brillaba.

Él se espantó al ver a mi mano acercarse. Sus ojos se entonaron, abriéndose como platos, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad al verme. Bastó con parpadear para que se alejara, llevándose el cadáver de Marianne.

Tambaleante, fui directo a mi casa. Recobrando la lucidez con cada paso que daba. No hice caso al alboroto que tenían los empleados domésticos y mi madre, quizá ya se habían enterado de la desaparición de Marianne. Subí a mi habitación, sumida en mi propio mundo.

Me posé en el balcón mirando a todas partes por la calle desierta, esperándolo. No fue hasta que perdí la conciencia gracias al sueño cuando dejé de pensar en él, aunque aún en mis sueños veía su rostro.

Unas de las muchas noches de insomnio y deseo por aquel ser diabólico y hermoso, inesperadamente, en medio de la quietud de mi habitación, escuché un tenue sonido de pisadas. Alguien se acercaba. Habían abierto la ventana del balcón, podía percibir en mi piel el gélido aire nocturno cruzando la ventana.

Era él, podía sentirlo. Sólo él podía causarme esta sensación magnética y esporádica, como si él me llamara hacía su órbita.

—No sabes cuánto te he esperado.

Cerré los ojos. De alguna extraña manera sabía lo que seguía. Fue acercándose poco a poco y con una caricia lenta fue dejando al descubierto las planicies de mi cuello. Primero sentí su aliento, un glacial soplo de invierno. Su boca, helada y suave como el rose de la seda, se abrió de par en par y se posó en mi garganta.

Sus dientes atravesaron fácil y silenciosamente la piel de mi cuello. El dolor que sentí al instante fue desconcertante. No sabía si estaba gritando, o retorciéndome: no me importaba nada más que no fuera el dolor de las llamas lamiéndome el cuerpo. Seguí pensando en él, y me aferré a su recuerdo, a la certeza que después de este dolor estaría él esperándome.

Al amanecer y después de una eternidad en las llamas desperté sobresaltada, y con muchísima sed. Podía sentir los cambios, más no lograba comprenderlos. Él me había llevado hasta el tejado, y desde aquí, como si estuviera presente, podía escuchar la voz aguda y preocupada de mi madre preguntando por mí, incluso mi padre estaba presente. Todo estaba demasiado agitado ahí abajo. Mis músculos se habían ensanchado y cualquier cosa a mi alrededor era un mundo diferente, el polvo, la madera debajo de mis pies, la vegetación, el aire y el sol.

Él me esperaba, con una expresión divertida y con una fascinación en sus ojos color escarlata. Pretendí volver a extender la mano para volver a tocarlo pero él se adelantó.

—Mi, Bella. Eres hermosa —sonreí y la tomé. Justo como había imaginado, su piel pálida y brillante era satinada —. Me llamo Edward Cullen.


	2. Capitulo 2: La casa del ángel

**La casa del ángel**

* * *

><p>—¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Se ha quemado! —vociferé manoteando.<p>

Todo era demasiado desconcertante; los sonidos de pronto habían dejado de ser la malla tosca y fea, para ser una gama maravillosa de hermosas melodías. El viento cantaba, las hojas hablaban, la tierra hacía ruidos extraños en su interior y yo podía ponerle la misma atención a cada uno por separado.

Debajo de mí, atreves del techo, con suma claridad, escuchaba claramente el llanto de mi madre, la furia de mi padre, el alboroto de los lacayos en las habitaciones, me buscaban, lo sé, pero sentía que ya no les pertenecía, sentía que ya no era este mi mundo. Con aquella explicación mis nervios se redujeron.

Miré a Edward, su piel seguía centellando bajo el manto de los rayos solares. El viento acariciaba su cabello de bronce. Sus ojos de demonio eran negros como el abismo, me observaban juguetones y de sus labios escurría una fina línea de sangre seca que contrastaba con la blancura de su satinada piel.

—Mi, Bella. Muchas interrogantes deben pasar por tu mente, y responderé a cada uno de ella con gusto, pero ven, reúneteme conmigo en las sombras.

Su mano volvió a extenderse.

_¿Me pedía que me fugara? ¡Imposible! Una señorita no puede huir con un desconocido_, pensé, sin embargo pensar en desobedecer los deseos de mi cuerpo me apretaba el corazón desgarradoramente. Él era hermoso, seguramente un ángel, o un demonio, y me había elegido a mí.

Tomé lentamente su mano. Él la envolvió delicadamente con la suya, mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro agraciado.

—No temas de, ángel mío. Usted siempre estará a salvo, nadie se atreverá a tocarla, a menos que desee morir.

Me llevé otra sorpresa cuando comencé a recorrer los jardines de mi hogar a una velocidad cegadora. Los árboles pasaban borrosos a nuestro alrededor, los olores y colores del bosque me envestían, si alguna vez anhelé las alas de las aves, esto era lo más parecido a surcar los cielos. La mano de Edward seguía sosteniéndome, me guiaba.

Corrimos hasta que el sol dejó de coronar el cielo. Quizá horas. Las piernas no me dolían, no sentía la presión en el pecho de la agitación, ni siquiera sentía que mis músculos se tensaran. De pronto, nos detuvimos en seco.

—Es aquí, mi Bella.

La fantasmagórica fachada victoriana de una mansión apareció a mi vista, era enorme, mucho más grande que la de mis padres. Los pilares de mármol gris sostenían el techo de la entrada, dentro de las enormes ventanas la oscuridad abrazaba todo.

—Este es tu nuevo palacio. Estas libre de hacer lo que quieras con él. Puedes remodelarlo, cambiar los tapices. Sólo conserva las viejas pinturas que he coleccionado por mi paso en la tierra.

Sus ojos negros brillaron de encanto. No quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, se le veía más feliz que nunca.

Bajé el rostro avergonzada.

Un dedo recorrió repentinamente mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro. De nuevo me encontré con él. Sí esto era un sueño, ¿por qué no despertaba?

—No te sientas avergonzada, tú eres el amor de mi existencia, todo mi cuerpo, la esencia de mi Ser, hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas es tuyo. Isabella Swan, eres el tesoro más grande que un hombre puede tener.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, he decidido continuar con esta historia. Es gracioso, porque ayer que me preparaba tranquilamente para dormir y la trama de este Fic se comenzó a escribir sola en mi cabeza. Dejé que la historia continuará hilándose hasta que tomé el ordenador y me puse a escribir. Creo que se sorprenderán con lo que viene. ¡Que lo disfruten!<em>

**Los invito a unirse a mi página de Facebook /JaredBronte**


	3. Capitulo 3: Adaptada a la muerte

**Adaptada a la muerte**

* * *

><p>Todavía creía que despertaría en cualquier momento. Aún me veía levantándome repentinamente sobresaltada de mí cama a mitad de la madrugada. Todo parecía una fantasía, el mundo en el que vivía nunca me pareció más vivo, como si todo siempre hubiera estado muerto, incluso yo misma, y Edward, el ángel, fuera el demonio salvador de mi letargo infinito.<p>

Su casa era una excelsa obra de arte; el grabado en la moldura de las paredes, la elaborada escalera que daba al segundo piso del salón principal, las esculturas, los tapices, Edward era la pieza maestra de su hogar, obligaba a las esculturas de ángeles parecer una penosa imitación de la perfección.

Era obvio que un ángel fuera misterioso y que su comportamiento fuera extraño. Edward se iba por las mañanas y regresaba antes del anochecer con algo escondido detrás de las manos, se acercaba juguetón, y me pedía amablemente que cerrara los ojos. Tuve miedo al principio, ¿qué me aseguraba que podía confiar en algo tan tentadoramente hermoso? Pero sus ojos rojos se derretían dentro de mí cuando su voz aterciopelada me lo pedía. Sí, la perfección te obliga a pecar, la belleza te hace débil, estaba completa y absolutamente a su merced. _Sólo será un momento_, decía mientras los cerraba. Sentía como se posaba detrás de mí, posando su mano en mis ojos.

Desde el día en el tejado tenía la garganta seca, rasposa, dolía la sensación, era un millón de veces más que la sed común, como si no hubiera bebido agua en toda la vida; los potentes sentidos que aún no comprendía se centraban en aquello, dificultándome la concentración. Entonces llegaba Edward, y dejaba caer en mi boca aquel delicioso líquido que aplacaba las llamas de mi garganta. Era viscoso, tenía un sabor ligero a oxido y rosas; sentía pasarla por todo el cuerpo, no sólo se calmaba la sensación de sed, los músculos se revitalizaban, me sentía más fuerte. Edward reía cada vez que le pedía más, limpiando mis labios con un roce electrificante de su dedo pulgar.

Eran las seis, la sed volvía a aparecer y Edward no llegaba, estaba retrasado. Edward no tenía cocina, peiné la casa preguntándome dónde podría esconder el líquido que me daba, el cuarto de música, las ocho habitaciones para huéspedes, el sótano, la sala de estar, sin éxito.

Buscaba en uno de los baúles de la habitación de Edward cuando desde la ventana vi que alguien se acercaba.

Corrí escalera abajo. Abrí la puerta. El sol comenzaba a morir, sus rayos se hacían débiles a cada segundo.

Mis nervios se crisparon cuando el Ser me sonrío con gentileza. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un rojo agudo. Un par de pecas le decoraban el rostro de ángel, unos rosados labios finos. El joven que tenía enfrente era igual a Edward: infinitamente hermoso; por un momento me pareció un insulto comparar la belleza de mi ángel guardián con la del extraño visitante, pero me era imposible no percatarme de las devastadoras similitudes.

El desgarbado joven tenía algo que contrastaba con la belleza de Edward, él era cálido, protector y gentil, este chico emanaba un aura de arrogancia, agresividad, fatalidad, peligro, muerte…

No estaba segura de mis capacidades, lo único que sabía con certeza era que ya no era la misma y este chico puso mis sentidos alerta, obligo instintivamente a curvar mi manos, se preparaban para algo, ¿para qué exactamente? Me dio pánico por tantas dudas.

El joven hizo una reverencia, su piel de diamante brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol, sus ojos brillaron salvajes de curiosidad. Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa oscurecida de intenciones ocultas. Quedé estática, observando cómo su mano se dirigía directo a mi rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sinceramente que les vaya gustando. Dejen sus comentarios, yo sugerencias. También acepto teorías jajaja... ¿quién será el extraño visitante?**

**Los invito a unirse a mi página de Facebook /JaredBronte **


End file.
